


Cała prawda o mnie

by MyLittleDream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleDream/pseuds/MyLittleDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opis: Harry i Louis są ze sobą już ponad pół roku jednak Hazz nie mówi swojemu partnerowi całej prawdy. Nie jest z nim do końca szczery. Lou nie domyśla się jaką wielką tajemnice skrywa jego ukochany loczek.</p><p>Harry ma tutaj 24 lata, a Louis 27.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cała prawda o mnie

-W końcu!

Odetchnął z ulgą Harry i opadł bezwładny na kanapę, z której przed chwilą ściągnął folie. Po chwili dołączył do niego Louis i objął go ramieniem.

-Tak. Masz racje. To było ostatnie pudło. W końcu możemy ze spokojem iść spać.

Stwierdził brunet i pocałował go w policzek. Chłopcy właśnie zamieszkali ze sobą. Znali się już ponad pół roku i darzyli tym wspaniałym uczuciem. Hazz cały czas martwił się o tą pierwszą noc. Lou nigdy nie widział go nawet bez koszulki. A co dopiero nago? Styles wstydził się swojego ciała, a jeszcze bardziej tych wszystkich blizn na nim. Szatyn nic o nich nie wiedział. Były zawsze dokładnie ukryte pod materiałem jego ubrań. Na szczęście do nocy było jeszcze sporo czasu.

-Wiesz co? Chciałbym pojechać do mojego rodzinnego domu. Em. Po jakąś pamiątkę, zdjęcie z mojego starego pokoju. Nie pogniewasz się na mnie Skarbie?

Zapytał z uśmiechem na twarzy kędzierzawy.

-Oczywiście, że nie. Tylko wróć tu do mnie później Kochanie. Już nie mogę się doczekać.

Pocałował go, a chłopak niemal od razu zarzucił na siebie bluzę, założył buty i wyszedł z domu łapiąc taksówkę. Droga do domu jego rodziców nie zajęła mu więcej niż 20 minut. Zapłacił mężczyźnie w samochodzie i skierował się w stronę drewnianych drzwi. Po chwili zobaczył w nich swoją ukochaną matkę.

-Harry! Jak ja się cieszę, że przyjechałeś! Tak dawno Cię nie widziałam. A gdzie Louis?

Spytała mocno go do siebie tuląc.

-Cześć mamo. Ech. Tym razem jestem sam. Lou został w domu. Dopiero co skończyliśmy wszystko układać.

Przyznał z uśmiechem na twarzy chłopak. Ta przeprowadzka przyprawiła mu sporo zmartwień i nerwów. Chłopak prawie bez słowa od razu skierował się w stronę jego dawnego pokoju. Cały był utrzymany w nienagannym porządku. Białe ściany, ciemne meble i drewniana podłoga idealnie do siebie pasowały. Usiadł na łóżku, które znajdowało się w centralnym punkcie pomieszczenia i przytulił do swojej piersi jedną z małych poduszek. Jeszcze nim pachniała pomimo, że już tyle czasu tu nie mieszkał. Ostatni raz spał tu… około 2 miesięcy temu. Mężczyzna schylił się pod mebel i wyciągnął spod niego średniej wielkości skrzyneczkę zamkniętą na kłódkę. Tylko on posiadał do niej klucz i nosił go zawsze przy sobie. Powoli i nie pewnie włożył klucz do zamka. W tym momencie wszystkie wspomnienia napłynęły. To gdy był jeszcze mały, szkoła, zabawy na podwórku z dzieciakami z sąsiedztwa. Rozmyślenia o przeszłości przerwała jego matka pukaniem do drzwi.

-Harry? Co ty tu robisz?

Weszła do pokoju i zauważyła swoje dziecko siedzące na łóżku ze łzami na oczach i skrzyneczką obok siebie.

-Och. Nie chciałam Ci przeszkadzać.

Westchnęła widząc jego minę.

-Nie, chciałbym żebyś została. Usiądź koło mnie.

Poprosił i delikatnie się przesunął. Ona od razu zajęła miejsce obok i przytuliła go. Chłopak wyciągnął z pudełka pierwszą rzecz. Był to miś, którego dostał na swoje 3 urodziny. Cały czas z nim chodził i udawał, że to jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Mówił do niego i spał z nim.

-Och pamiętam jak nie chciałeś się z nim rozstać.

Zaśmiała się Ann. On również cicho zachichotał. Później zobaczył rysunek, który sam narysował gdy miał może z 6 lat i chodził do przedszkola. Była na nim jego mama, tata i on. Jako chłopczyk. Pamiętał dokładnie słowa jego opiekunki: “Och. Kto to Gemma? Twój braciszek? Czemu tu nie ma Ciebie?”. To było jak wbicie noża prosto w serce. Może był mały, ale teraz to nabierało jeszcze większego sensu. Gdy tylko ta kobieta dowiedziała się, że jest jedynakiem wezwała na rozmowę jego matkę by wszystko wyjaśnić. Przez niecały rok chodził na spotkania do psychologa, jednak nie dało to za dużo. Następną pamiątką, którą chwycił był gruby i opszerny album ze zdjęciami z jego dzieciństwa i okresu młodzieżowego buntu. Już z ledwością powstrzymywał łzy, które coraz bardziej chciały wydostać się na zewnątrz. Otworzył go na pierwszej stronie i zobaczył zdjęcie USG jego mamy gdy była z nim w ciąży.

-Byłeś jednym z największych dzieciaków na sali poporodowej.

Poklepała go po plecach i delikatnie się uśmiechnęła chcąc dodać mu otuchy. Później znajdowały się zdjęcia jego mamy z brzuszkiem, sala poporodowa i powrót do domu. Tata ogromnie się cieszył. Zawsze przecież chciał mieć małą księżniczkę. Mhy. Tylko dlaczego ich zostawił? Ech. Nie chce o nim teraz myśleć.

-Och. Tu byłeś na baliku!

Pokazała palcem jego matka na fotografie. Em. Był przebrany na księżniczkę. Bo za kogo innego można przebrać małą dziewczynkę o długich, brązowych, kręconych włosach? Chciał być bat-man’em, ale oczywiście: “No co ty Gemmuś! Dziewczynka nie może przebrać się za bat-man’a!” Pamiętał słowa taty. Gdy miał 12 lat on ich zostawił. Wyjechał. Tak po prostu. Później mama dostała list o tym, że chce rozwodu. To był na prawdę jeszcze trudniejszy okres. Nie dość, że on nie był już małym, nierozumnym dzieckiem to jeszcze ta cała sprawa. Jednak największe schody czekały na niego w gimnazjum. Od zawsze wiedział, że różni się od tych wszystkich dziewczyn z jego klasy. On wolał przebywać w towarzystwie chłopaków. Często z tego powodu dokuczano mu i śmiano się z niego. On -jeszcze jako Gemma, miał długie włosy, prawie do pasa. Pewnego dnia postanowił się wyróżnić i pofarbował je na fioletowo, niebiesko, szaro różowy kolor. Wszystkie dziewczyny mu zazdrościły, ale nie o to mu chodziło. No dobra, po części, ale chciał tym udowodnić, że nie jest taki jak wszyscy. Ech. Teraz uważał to za głupie i dziecinne, ale wtedy jako 15 latka nie mógł przecież zrobić sobie tatuażu. Liceum było jeszcze gorszą udręką. Był już pewien na 100%. On nie jest dziewczyną. Może jego ciało tak wyglądało, ale on czuł się chłopakiem. Zachowywał się jak chłopak, czuł się jak chłopak, tylko ten cholerny wygląd. Powiedział to matce. On tylko się rozpłakała. Po pewnym czasie zrozumiała, że jej dziecko męczy się samo ze sobą. Postanowiła mu pomóc. Trochę przed swoimi 18 urodzinami zaczął chodzić do psychologa. Zaczął brać hormony. W końcu można było przeprowadzić operacje. Po kilku miesiącach kolejną. I po całej serii zabiegów, operacji i wizyt u psychologa stał się niemal w pełni mężczyzną. Niestety. Jego ciało pokrywały blizny i ślady po ingerencji chirurgów. Do tego jeszcze kręcili go chłopacy. Nie dość, że zmienił płeć to jeszcze był gejem. Ech. Dla ludzi był jeszcze większym dziwadłem niż przedtem. A najgorsze, że nie wyjawił jeszcze Louisowi prawdy o tym kim był jeszcze zaledwie 6 lat temu.

-Mamo, Lou nie wie jeszcze o Gemmie.

Przyznał Styles i spuścił smutny głowę w dół.

-Jak to? Nie powiedziałeś mu jeszcze?

Zdziwiła się.

-Nie. Nie wiedziałem jak mu to powiedzieć. Musze to jak najszybciej zrobić.

***

Hazz był już w jego i Lou mieszkaniu. Ze starego domu wziął parę zdjęć i innych pamiątek. Między innymi tamtą skrzyneczkę. Będzie musiał ją porządnie pilnować. Szatyn jest strasznie ciekawski i wszystko musi wiedzieć.

-Och. Jestem już potwornie zmęczony.

Przyznał Hazz. Nie wysypiał się przez te ostatnie tygodnie przeprowadzki. Poszedł do łazienki wziąć szybki prysznic. Ech. Co on miał na siebie założyć? Same bokserki? Ech. Postanowił ubrać trochę za duży T-shirt i bieliznę. Tak było chyba najlepiej. Zszedł do salonu i usiadł na kanapie. Lou krzątał się w kuchni przygotowując im kolacje. Gdy tylko skończył sam poszedł się umyć. Po chwili dołączył do swojego partnera. Mokre loki Hazzy zasłaniały mu oczy i uniemożliwiało prawidłowe widzenie. W tym momencie nie przeszkadzało mu to. Unikał spojrzenia Lou. Wiedział, że przygląda mu się cały czas.

-Jesteś taki piękny.

Przyznał lekko się do niego przysuwając. Harry nie wiedział jak ma się teraz zachować. Jeszcze nie dawno byłoby to całkiem normalne doświadczenie, ale teraz? Ech. Wszystko minęło gdy tylko poczuł ten śliczny zapach żelu pod prysznic Louis’a. To był cały czas ten sam chłopak. Jego kochany mężczyzna. Wtulił się w jego ramie i szeroko uśmiechnął.

-Może obejrzymy jakiś film?

Zaproponował niebieskooki. Loczek tylko skinął głową.

***

Film niestety szybko się skończył. Było trochę po 1 w nocy. Czyli najwyższy czas by iść spać. Styles poczuł silny uścisk na swoim ciele. To Lou niósł go właśnie do ich wspólnej sypialni.

-Ech. Kochanie. Nie śpię. Możesz mnie postawić.

Wyszeptał zaspany chłopak. Tamten w odpowiedzi tylko się zaśmiał i położył go delikatnie na materacu łóżka.

-Za późno Skarbie. Już jesteśmy.

Stwierdził. Harry wślizgnął się pod kołdrę i wygodnie ułożył. Louis po chwili położył się koło niego. Styles nie mógł się powstrzymać i przysunął się bliżej kładąc swoją głowę na jego klatce piersiowej.

-Kocham Cie LouLou.

Wyszeptał z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

-Ja Ciebie też Hazz.

Odpowiedział mu i pocałował w głowę. To było takie urocze. Loczek wiedział, że on go kocha. Nie może go więcej okłamywać. To nie fair. Już teraz to wszystko go przytłacza. Jutro mu powie! Musi! Jeśli chce w końcu stworzyć normalny związek bez żadnych sekretów i tajemnic.

***

Noc minęła błyskawicznie. Zanim się obejrzał zegar w salonie wskazywał 2 po południu.

-Em. Louis. Nie uważasz, że trzeba by było zrobić coś na obiad?

Zauważył kędzierzawy.

-O mój Boże! Masz racje! Lodówka jest praktycznie pusta!

Spanikował Lou. Młodszy chłopak pokręcił tylko oczami i cicho się zaśmiał.

-W dzisiejszych czasach istnieje coś takiego jak sklep. Nie musisz iść polować. Nie martw się.

Louis popatrzył na niego przymrużonymi oczami.

-Ha.Ha.Ha. Bardzo zabawne. Musze iść w takim razie upolować coś do sklepu. Krowa? Kurczak? Może konserwa? Ona nie ucieknie. Będzie łatwiej.

Powiedział oburzonym tonem. On i jego humorki. A wydawałoby się, że to Harry ma do tego prawo.

-Nie marudź tylko zakładaj buty. Pójdę z tobą.

Zaśmiał się Styles.

***

Gdy tylko zjedli posiłek chłopak stwierdził, że to odpowiedni moment. W końcu nic nie robili. Em. Leżeli “rozwaleni” na kanapie i odpoczywali. Louis cały czas bawił się włosami swojego chłopaka przyprawiając go co chwile o wybuchy śmiechu. W końcu zielonooki wstał z Tomlinsona i stanął przed nim. On od razu podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

-Lou, Kochanie. Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć i… Em. Pokazać.

Zaczerwienił się na policzkach chłopak.

-Nie musisz się mnie wstydzić.

Wstał i objął go w pasie chcąc pocałować.

-Nie. Siadaj.

Popchnął go, a on upadł zdziwiony na sofę. Jednak po chwili na jego twarz wkradł się z powrotem ten mały uśmieszek.

-Kochasz mnie?

Zapytał zdenerwowany Styles.

-Oczywiście Kochanie. Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez Ciebie koło mnie.

Odpowiedział pewny swoich słów szatyn.

-Proszę. Zrozum mnie i nie każ mi się wynosić.

Powiedział wystraszony chłopak.

-O co Ci chodzi? Nigdy. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo Cię kocham.

Lou był coraz bardziej zdezorientowany.

-Chciałbym Ci coś pokazać.

Wyszeptał zestresowany Loczek. Louis skinął głową machinalnie i lekko się uśmiechnął. Chłopak powoli ściągnął z siebie koszulkę. Miał na całej klatce piersiowej blizny po operacjach.

-O Boże! Co się się stało?! Czemu wcześniej mi o tym nie powiedziałeś?!

Przestraszył się Tomlinson.

-Spokojnie. Em. To nie wszystko.

Odpowiedział i rzucił koszulkę na podłogę. W jego oczach zaczęły zbierać się łzy. Rozsądnie byłoby przestać i wcisnąć mu kit taki jak wszystkim, ale on uparł się, że mu powie. Nie należało to do najprostszych rzeczy. Bo jak ty byś zareagował na wiadomość, że osoba, którą kochasz okłamywała Cię przez ten cały czas i teraz mówi Ci, że kiedyś był zupełnie inną osobą. Innej płci. Ech. Trudne, co? Chłopak zaczął odpinać pasek spodni. Ściągnął je i położył koło bluzki.

-Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zobaczyć?

Zapytał ze łzami w oczach. Tuż nad linią bokserek widniała spora blizna. Na nogach też były nacięcia, ale zupełnie z innego powodu. O tym nie chciał mu mówić. Nie chciał żeby wiedział, że kiedyś TO robił. Że kiedyś upadł i sięgnął po tak drastyczne metody. Wygonił z głowy te okropne wspomnienia.

-Skarbie. Nie płacz. Jeśli nie jesteś teraz gotowy, by…

-Nie Lou. Spytałem się czy ty chcesz to zobaczyć. Nie chodzi tu o mnie i o to co ja czuje. Nie teraz. Nie po tym wszystkim.

Wyszeptał. Lou skinął głową i nie wiedział co zobaczy. Czy jego chłopak był na coś chory? Nie miał jąder? Może miał raka? Jego chłopak powoli ściągnął bieliznę. W koło jego przyrodzenia znajdowało się kilka blizn. Były mniejsze i większe, ale wszystkie chyba miały takie samo pochodzenie. Lou wydawało się wszystko okay. Jego penis wyglądał praktycznie tak samo. Nie różnili się jeśli chodziło o to. Mimo tych kilku blizn wszystko było normalne. Nie żeby one mu przeszkadzały. Pokochał go za to jaki jest, a nie za to jak wygląda. Chłopak podciągnął z powrotem bokserki i upadł na podłogę z płaczem. Louis od razu do niego podszedł i usiadł koło niego.

-Kochanie. Spokojnie. To tylko kilka małych blizn. Prawie ich nie widać. Nie masz czym się przejmować. Nadal Cię kocham. To nic nie zmieniło. Proszę. Nie płacz.

Próbował go pocieszyć. Harry spojrzał na niego zapłakanymi oczami. Lou wytarł kciukiem łzę z jego policzka.

-Louis, ale… Ale to nie wszystko…

Wydukał łamiącym się głosem chłopak. Brunet nie wiedział co jeszcze takiego chce mu powiedzieć jego chłopak. On wstał i pobiegł do ich sypialni. Po chwili wrócił trzymając w dłoniach średniej wielkości drewnianą skrzyneczkę.

-Możesz mi powiedzieć skąd masz te wszystkie ślady?

Zapytał niepewnie szatyn.

-Chcesz usłyszeć prawdę czy bajeczkę, którą wciskałem innym?

Zapytał nadal trochę podminowany.

-Em. Może na początku to co wiedzą wszyscy.

Odpowiedział nie wiedząc co usłyszy.

-Więc oficjalna wersja jest taka, że w wieku 18 lat miałem poważny wypadek samochodowy, w którym zginęła moja siostra, a mnie ledwo uratowali. Nie obyło się od sporej ilości operacji i takie bzdety.

Przyznał beznamiętnie.

-Miałeś siostrę? To ta dziewczyn, która wisi u twojej mamy na ścianie? Nie miałem śmiałości nigdy spytać się kto to jest.

-Em. Podobała Ci się?

Zapytał zmieniając temat.

-Gdyby nie to, że jestem gejem i Ciebie kocham najbardziej na świecie pewnie zacząłbym ją podrywać. Pewnie nie miałbym u niej żadnych szans, ale tak. Była śliczna. Tak bardzo do Ciebie podobna.

Delikatnie się uśmiechnął, a Hazz to odwzajemnił.

-Miło mi to słyszeć. Teraz traktuje ją trochę jak siostrę.

Odpowiedział i wyciągnął kluczyk by otworzyć te pudełko. W pierwszej kolejności wyciągnął z niego Eda. Misia z dzieciństwa.

-Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Kochany, stary Edie.

Zaśmiał się smutno i podał go Lou.

-Mam być o niego zazdrosny?

Zapytał dla żartu.

-Nie. Nie wydaje mi się. Ale w sumie… On zna mnie już 21 lat. Dobrze się trzyma, co? Nie to co my…

Zachichotał. Jako następne wyciągnął rysunek.

-Czemu go zostawiłeś?

Zapytał ciekawy chłopak.

-Em. Po prostu. Dokładnie pamiętam co powiedziała kobieta z przedszkola.

Przyznał nie chcąc na razie za dużo zdradzać.

-To twoja mama, tata i ty?

Spytał uśmiechnięty Lou.

-Tak, ale odwróć na drugą stronę.

Poprosił, a on to zrobił.

-Gemma Styles? Tak miała na imię?

-Tak. Masz racje.

Teraz nadszedł czas na album. Gdy byli w połowie Louis w końcu się odezwał.

-Em. Nigdy nie widziałem twoich zdjęć z dzieciństwa. Dlaczego tu nigdzie Cie nie ma?

Zdziwił się.

-Ech. Mój kochany LouLou. Cały czas na mnie patrzysz…

Wyszeptał Harry i od razu przejechał na koniec albumu by obejrzeć zdjęcia z jego “transformacji”. Lou bez słowa siedział nadal koło niego próbując wszystko sobie przyswoić. Czy to znaczy, że on był dziewczyną? Tą Gemmą? Ukrywał to przede mną przez ten cały czas? Chłopak nadal śledził wzrokiem zdjęcia w albumie. Tu wyglądał już strasznie podobnie do siebie. Tego którego znał. Miał krótsze włosy i nie miał piersi.

-Em. Gemma to ty?

Zapytał chcąc się upewnić. Chłopak tylko spuścił głowę w dół i lekko ją pokiwał.

-Louis. Błagam Cię. Ja. Ja wciąż jestem tym Harry’m, którego poznałeś. Kocham Cię.

Powiedział prawie niesłyszalnie. Lou chwycił się za głowę i nie wiedział co dalej zrobić. Jego ukochany mężczyzna był kiedyś dziewczyną. Nic mu nie mówił. Ale gdyby wiedział od początku pokochałby go? Pewnie nie.

-Ja. Em. Harry. Ja. Ja nie wiem co mam powiedzieć.

Przyznał Tomlinson, a w jego oku zakręciła się łza.

-Tylko nie płacz. Proszę. To wszystko moja wina. Nie chciałem Ci zniszczyć życia. Jeśli. Jeśli teraz brzydzisz się mnie ja zrozumiem i odejdę. Tylko mi to powiedz.

Wyszeptał.

-Hazz. Ja myślę, że. Że to nie ma znaczenia. Albo nawet, że przez to pokocham Cię mocniej. Jeżeli tylko to możliwe. Dziękuje, że mi to powiedziałeś.

Powiedział łamiącym się głosem i pocałował swojego chłopaka w ramię. Nie zamierza traktować go inaczej. To cały czas jest jego kochany Loczek, którego poznał już pół roku temu. On się nie zmienił. Był taki cały czas. Co prawda kiedyś był dziewczyną, ale czy jest to tak bardzo ważne? Dla niego nie. Najważniejsze, że nadal się kochają i planują wspólną przyszłość.


End file.
